Jealous
by nlxoxo
Summary: This is requested by an anonymous person, basically the story is about Eddie getting jealous and not trusting Loren. Read and find out more also give me feedback and a review please and thank you. This is a one-shot by the way.


_**Jealous **_

_**Requested one-shot by: Anonymous**_

**Loren's POV:**

I can't believe it has finally come. Our anniversary it is here, we have been dating for 6 months, we made love which was amazing by the way. He was so gently and every time he would look at me to see if I was ok like he didn't want me to slip away even if it did hurt all throughout the morning. Ok Loren you're letting your mind go somewhere else that is not ready for yet. _*I got interrupted out of my thoughts when I felt someone's strong arms around my waist*_

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hi _*kissing him on the lips*_

Eddie: How was your sleep?

Loren: It was good how was yours.

Eddie: Not that great.

Loren: Why *_with concern*_

Eddie: Well my girl wasn't in bed when I got up.

Loren: _*smiling*_ Oh I'm sorry I just add a song stuck in my head and had to write it down.

Eddie: I can't really disagree with you that happens to me a lot but, you can make it up to me.

Loren: And how do you suggest I do that Mr. Duran. *_seductively*_

_*Eddie didn't say anything just pick her up and started kissing her. Loren wasn't really surprised she knew he would do it soon. Once he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his torso. Eddie wasn't really paying attention he just knew he wanted to go to the bedroom but instead he went to the couch. Once he got to the couch Loren said something*_

Loren: Eddie we should stop.

_*Eddie ignored her and went to her neck and kissed it*_

Loren: Eddie. _*moaning*_

_*Loren took this in her own hands by flipping there position with Loren on top straddling him*_

Loren: Now that I got your attention.

Eddie: Why did you stop?

Loren: I didn't want it go any further then just kissing.

Eddie: Ok it won't.

Loren: You promise I know you Eddie.

Eddie: Yes I promise.

Loren: Ok

_*Once said Loren started taking charge by kissing him all over. To get him really bothered she kissed him above his jaw line. She found his weakness on the first night they made love and held it against him until this day. Eddie moaned really loud he hated that she found his weakness but Loren had one to. So taking this in his own hands he flipped them over this time but stopped kissing her when someone's phone ranged. They both looked to see if that was either of their phones and it was Loren's.*_

Eddie: I think this is yours.

Loren: Thanks _*trying to control her breathing before she answered*_

_*Eddie just gave her a smirk*_

Loren: Hello

Person: Hey Loren.

Loren: Uh, hey….

Person: Cameron

Loren: Oh, right hey Cam sorry about that how did you get my number.

Cameron: It's ok and can't a friend just catch up with another friend to how she is doing.

Loren: Yeah he can but not unexpected and you still didn't answer my question.

Cameron: Melissa gave me you're because I need your help with math and a little bit of science so I can go to the championships with my team.

Loren: Uh, ok I can help what time should we meet.

Cameron: Uh, _*looking at his watch* _what about Aroma café at 2.

Loren: Ok that sounds good are you going to bring your books or should I.

Cameron: I can just bring mine.

Loren: Ok see you then.

_*After that they both hung up and Loren went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was finished Eddie came up and saw her in her towel and wondered where she was going*_

Eddie: Where are you going?

_*Loren didn't even hear him come up stairs so she jumped a little*_

Loren: Oh, god you scared me Eddie.

Eddie: Sorry about that.

Loren: It's ok and I'm going to Aroma café to help Cam with math and a little bit of science.

Eddie: Oh.

_*Loren saw the look in his body expression and his eyes. Putting on her clothes which where skinny jeans that hugged her figure and a crop blue shirt with a dark blue tank top on and some wedges. While she was finished putting on her clothes Eddie had went down stairs*_

Loren: Ok what's wrong with tutoring Cam?

Eddie: Nothing.

Loren: Come on Eddie when you left that bedroom your body got tense. So just tell me what's wrong.

Eddie: It's nothing Loren really just go ahead and "tutor". _*putting up air quotes*_

Loren: To prove that you don't want me to go you put up air quotes.

Eddie: Yes I did because I don't really believe that he needs your help in anything at all.

Loren: Oh I get it you don't want me to go because you're jealous.

Eddie: I'm not jealous I just don't trust the guy.

Loren: Eddie look at you you're getting so worked up over nothing I'm tutoring the guy it's not like something is going to happen.

Eddie: You don't know that.

Loren: I can't believe this.

Eddie: What?

Loren: You think I'm going to cheat on you with Cameron.

Eddie: _*standing up of the couch*_ I didn't say that.

Loren: But you didn't deny it.

Eddie: Look _*grabbing her hands, she didn't look at him*_ Ido trust you babe I don't trust Cameron ok.

Loren: Eddie _*now looking into his eyes*_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself ok if something happens I will call you right away. I promise.

_*Eddie looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying*_

Eddie: Go before I change my mind.

_*Loren just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips* _

Loren: I love you _*closing the door*_

_*Even though Eddie knew Loren couldn't hear him he said "love you to"*_

_*At Aroma café*_

Loren: Hey Cam sorry I'm late.

Cameron: It's ok Loren _*hugging her and was about to kiss her on the cheek when Loren stopped him*_

Loren: Sorry but I have a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure he would not like you to kiss me on the cheek.

Cameron: You're right I'm sorry Loren.

Loren: It's ok so let's get started.

_*While back at the penthouse*_

**Eddie's POV:**

I still can't believe I let Loren go to the café. I know she said I should trust her and don't get me wrong I do I just don't trust Cameron. Trying to keep my mind busy from thinking about Loren and Cameron, I start to write a song but all of a sudden I get these flashes in my head that Cameron is touching Loren and trying to kiss Loren and she is trying to get away but she can't. Once this memory or flash is gone I hop in the shower really quick and go down to Aroma café. But, I will soon fine out it was a huge mistake for me to come.

_*Back at Aroma*_

Loren: So the square root of 600 is.

Cameron: Uh, 1.77245385.

Loren: Good.

Waitress: Hi, sorry for the long wait but I can get you anything.

Loren: Uh, just water please Cameron.

Cameron: I will have a chocolate milkshake and an order of fries.

Waitress: Ok your order will be in five minutes. _*leaving*_

Loren: This will be on me.

Cameron: No it will be on me.

Loren: Are you sure.

Cameron: It's the least I can do; you came here so I pay when I could have very well asked someone else to come.

Loren: Why is that anyway?

Cameron: Why is what?

Loren: You asked me to come.

Cameron: Because we are friends and if I asked someone else they would charge me. _*smiling*_

Loren: So what makes you think I'm not charging you? _*joking with him*_

Cameron: Uh, because I'm paying for the food.

Loren: Ok whatever but you owe me next time. _*smiling and joking with him*_

Cameron: Ok.

Waitress: Sorry again to interrupt but here is your food.

Loren: Thank you

Waitress: Your welcome do you guys need anything else.

Cameron: No I think we're good thanks.

_*Once the waitress left Loren and Cameron just started talking they didn't even notice when both of their hands touch when getting a fry. When both of their hands touch they looked in each other's eyes Cameron was leaning in, that is when Eddie came in*_

Eddie: What the hell is going on here?

_*Both of them were startled*_

Cameron: Look man nothing was going on so why don't you just leave. _*moving to Eddie but not directly in his face*_

*_Loren just stayed silent still trying to figure out what the hell just happened but was even more pissed that Eddie didn't trust her. When she looked up she saw how close they were to each other's face*_

Eddie: Why don't you make me? _*taking in that little bit of space between Cameron and him*_

Cameron: Ok. _*about to swing when someone yelled*_

Loren: Enough. _*yelling*_

Waitress: If you don't get out now I will call the cops.

Loren: Don't worry I was just leaving. *_looking between both of the guys. She grabbed her purse and went to her car. Right behind her was Eddie then Cam*_

Eddie: Wait Lo.

Loren: _*turning around*_ How could you.

Eddie: I didn't do anything wrong.

Loren: Are you serious? _*yelling*_

Eddie: Yes I am Loren. _*trying to keep his tone down*_

Loren: So you didn't come here to sneak on me.

Eddie: No.

Cameron: Yes.

Eddie: No one asked for your input. _*turning around*_

Loren: Both of you stop it right now. _*still yelling*_

Eddie: So you're going to say I started this to Loren. _*turning around to Loren this time*_

Loren: Cameron can you just leave please.

Cameron: Sure Loren I will call you later.

Eddie: You are not going to call her or even see her if I'm still alive.

_*Loren just looked at him in disbelief* _

Cameron: You're not the boss of Loren she can do what she wants.

Eddie: Like I said not if I'm alive. _*stepping closer*_

Cameron: And even I do you're not going to do shit.

Eddie: Oh, I'm not going to do shit.

Cameron: I didn't stutter did I. _*stepping closer to Eddies face*_

_*Loren had to cut in this time, getting in between Eddie and Cameron*_

Loren: Cameron go home now this is the only time I'm going to ask nicely.

_*Cameron just ignored her and went to his car without looking back*_

Loren: And you _*pointing at Eddie*_ we will talk about this when we get home.

_*Loren was already at the penthouse waiting for Eddie. Once inside the house she took of her shoes and put on some flats. Then she got an overnight bag to go to a hotel*_

Eddie: You going somewhere?

_*Loren just ignored him and went pass him to put her stuff down*_

Eddie: Lo I asked you a question.

Loren: Oh I heard it but as you can see I ignored it. Like you ignored me and went behind my back.

Eddie: You're right and I'm sorry.

Loren: Your sorry that's all you can say is sorry you didn't trust me Eddie_. *yelling but not that loud for neighbors to hear*_

Eddie: What else am I supposed to say Loren? _*keeping his voice in check*_

Loren: Nothing because if I do say something you will probably think its lies.

Eddie: I do trust you Loren like I said this morning I do trust you I didn't trust Cameron. _*yelling now*_

Loren: But you could have just called you didn't have to come everything was rated PG without you and Cameron getting into a fight.

Eddie: So if I didn't come in you guys would have not kissed.

Loren: Kiss what the hell are you talking about. _*crossing her arms over her chest*_

Eddie: I saw you to. Hand was touching Cameron leaning in but at least I stopped it before it got any further.

Loren: Go back to what you just said.

Eddie: 'I stopped it before it got any further'.

Loren: Before that part. _*trying to prove a point*_

Eddie: 'Cameron leaning in'.

Loren: Exactly.

Eddie: Ok so what is your point? _*confused as to why she told me to go back*_

Loren: You said Cameron leaning in but nothing about Loren. That just explains how much you don't trust me. _*opening up the door*_

Eddie: Loren wait. _*but he was to late she closed the door*_

**Eddie POV's:**

I let her slip away how could I be so damn careless and dumb I should have believed her when she said nothing was going to happen. But you have to admit I was correct about Cameron being into Loren. But at the same time I let the love of my life slip out of my hands. I have to make this right because I could lose her forever and I don't want to do that. While saying this I call pop to if she went over there but he said she didn't. Then I call Mel but of course she doesn't answer. Then one of my other oppositions are hotels that all over LA. I will stop at nothing to find her even if it takes all night. But first I get her favorite flowers which are orange tulips. As time passed I came to my last stop of the final hotel. If Loren wasn't here then I would keep searching until the day I die because she is the only person that I like to see every morning. When I see her smile it just makes me want to kiss, when I see her eyes and how they sparkle in the sunlight they make me want to drown in them, and most importantly her heart. Her heart is open to anyone who needs help. She doesn't care if you're rude or not she will make sure to bring up your day. But if you get on her bad side she will not let go without a fight. Thinking about all these things I come up to the front desk and ask if Loren Tate is here and at my guess she isn't because the lady doesn't say anything so turning back around to my car the women yells my name and says.

Lady: Mr. Duran she is here.

_*Turning around*_

Eddie: Great can you give me her room number please.

Lady: I'm sorry sir it is against the rules to give other peoples room numbers.

Eddie: Please.

_*Looking into Eddie's eyes she saw that he was telling the truth* _

Lady: Ok _*looking at the computer screen*_ she is in room 120 suite.

Eddie: Thank you. _*running back to his car to get the flowers then ran back into the hotel and mouth thank you again to the woman, she just nodded her head*_

_*In the elevator*_

Thinking to himself can this elevator go any faster. Finally I'm here at her room. I knock on the door and she answers the door but tries to close it really quick but I stop her.

Loren: What are you doing here?

Eddie: I came to apologize.

Loren: Eddie I already heard your apology.

Eddie: No you haven't, do you mind if I come in.

_*Loren just moved out of the way so Eddie could come in*_

Eddie: Ok these are for you. _*handing her the flowers*_

Loren: Thanks. _*taking them*_

Eddie: You're welcome. Ok the reason I came here was to- _*he got cut of*_

Loren: I know to apologize.

Eddie: Yeah Loren I'm so sorry. One I didn't believe you when you said nothing was going to happen, then I made a scene at Aroma when it wasn't even that serious. The last one I regret is you walking out that door.

_*Loren had tears coming down*_

Loren: Aw, Eddie. _*hugging him* _

Eddie: _*wiping away the tears with his thumb*_ I'm really sorry babe.

Loren: Enough with the apologizes I forgive you. _*kissing his cheek*_

Eddie: And babe I was a little jealous.

Loren: You don't have to be. I'm only yours and no one else.

_*After about ten minutes they were in the bed cuddling watching a black and white movie. Eddie wasn't even paying attention to the movie just staring at Loren. _

Loren: You know if you want to look at me I can just turn the movie off.

Eddie: How did you know I was staring at you?

Loren: Because I have third eye in the back of my head_. *laughing*_

Eddie: Oh, really do you mind showing me. _*being flirty*_

Loren: I could or you can just find it. _*seductively*_

Eddie: Ok_. *kissing her* _

Eddie was all over Loren he didn't even realize that his shirt was off and her shirt was of. He was kissing her neck grabbing her ass and Loren was just enjoying everything he was doing. Moaning his name she took this as her opportunity to flip them over. Loren kissed his lips then down to his chest and abs and back up and kissed his weakness spot. Next thing anyone else knew was they both were sleeping with smiles on their face because this was one intense making love session that never of them wants to forget.

So I hope this is what you wanted anonymous I will be doing more tonight and it should be posted tomorrow morning then after that I will start to write more of What has happened to us? **Leave me a** **review please **and let your friends know that this fanfic is on and the other one.

From always,

Nlxoxo


End file.
